


Suzaku Is A Pokemon Master

by lilvamp23



Category: Code Geass, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eeveelutions are the best Pokemon!, I Don't Even Know, Lulu and Suzu please forgive me, M/M, Obviously really bored one day, Pokemon please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Suzaku is a little strange for a Pokemon trainer. Strange in the sense that he only has Eeveelutions and that's the way he likes it. He also has big old plans to save his village from the greedy Britannia family. How? Well he's going to beat their Pokemon Palace of course! He just gets a little distracted at one point by a certain mysterious and dangerous prince.Lelouch is one sexy sly Pokemon Prince.





	Suzaku Is A Pokemon Master

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was going through my scary fanfiction folder for giggles and stumbled across this little gem. I decided that maybe I should post it...hopefully it makes at least someone chuckle. I wrote it God knows when and I really didn't spend a lot of time changing anything on my quick read through. Just tried to look for errors. 
> 
> This story is pretty damn random and gets pretty dirty towards the end. Sorry, but not really that sorry...
> 
> :)

Suzaku sat down in a quiet section of the Poke Park resting his back against a weeping willow tree. In front of him was a little stream of water that led to the bigger lake towards the entrance. The lake that was packed with other Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon. Suzaku avoided that particular area because he just wanted some peace and quiet at the moment to concentrate. Tomorrow he would be taking on the Britannian Palace. Emperor Charles had made it a point to have all of his numerous children become Pokemon Masters and in the process created his own unique league for any trainer to try their skill at. Rumor has it that if you make it to the top floor of the palace and beat the Emperor, he will reward you with whatever you want. Not that many people ever made it that far. The royal Britannian offspring were damn near impossible to beat.

Suzaku sighed at the thought and rubbed Lancelot’s head. Lancelot was Suzaku’s first Pokemon. He had gotten him as an Eevee, but now he was now an evolved electrical little beast. His bright yellow Jolteon nuzzled up into his hand and bounced.

“Yeah I know. You want your friends. I get it” Suzaku said fondly and pulled out the Pokeballs from his kickass fanny pack. He could only bring 6 of his little pack into each battle, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t all enjoy the weather with him and Lancelot. After musical little sounds and popping noises, 8 adorable faces looked at him.

Suzaku spent time petting all of his little eeveelutions before they bounded off to play. Yeah, so some people, like Kallen Kozuki, teased Suzaku for only having eeveelutions as Pokemon, but Suzaku couldn’t help it. He loved the little buggers to death. They were absolutely the cutest greatest things ever. He didn’t feel the need like Kallen to have giant impressive dragon type Pokemon. Nor did he feel the need to have the coolest fighters like his buddy Gino Weinberg. Suzaku just strolled to the beat of his own drum or more accurately to the pitter patter of little padded paws.

He was still musing over the challenge he would be facing tomorrow, when none other than Gino in all his tall blonde, blue eyed glory strolled up to him followed by his Lucario that he named Tristan.

“Suzaku what are you doing hiding all the way back here? Don’t you know all the pretty ladies are up front with their Pokemon?” Gino grinned as he plopped down next to the brunette with his forest green eyes.

Suzaku waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t have time for girls.”

“Ah but man you could totally sweep them in with your adorable little foxes” Gino commented as his eyes trailed the Vapereon darting through the water gracefully. “Oh I get it, you’re too focused on beating the Palace and getting a princess in the process aren’t you?”

Suzaku gave him a confused look. “What? How does beating the palace get me a princess? Not that I’m interested in that anyways.”

“Duh” Gino said exasperatedly. “If you beat Emperor Charles, you can ask for one of the princess’s hands in marriage and I’ve heard that they are quite the lookers…” Gino trailed off with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Suzaku rolled his eyes in response. “Do you ever think about anything besides girls?”

“Of course I do” Gino laughed. “It’s just been ages since I got any action.”

Suzaku laughed as well. “Losing your touch huh?”

“Of course not! I’m just finding it difficult to find someone I want to touch.” Gino continued to laugh until a dreamy look made its way back on his face. “Seriously I think that rival of yours ruined me…I can’t stop thinking of icy blue eyes and fiery red hair.”

Suzaku arched his brows. “Yeah good luck with that. Kallen wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.”

The two continued to chat as their Pokemon frolicked around them. Eventually Suzaku excused himself to go get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow was the day. He would work his way through all 5 floors. Then the Emperor would grant him his reward. There was only one thing he wanted and would ask for. He would ask the Emperor to remove his forces from his home town. The Emperor had seized control years ago when rare metals and gems had been discovered in the hills that surrounded the sleepy town. Ever since then they had started mining the area using locals for labor and paying them shit wages. Now his town was poor and depressing. Suzaku’s eyes glinted in determination. His towns suffering would end after tomorrow.

XFloor OneX

Suzaku and Gino paused in front of the gigantic door in awe. Gino whistled appreciatively. A disgusted noise from the side drew their attention. Standing next to them with an unimpressed glare on her otherwise attractive face was Kallen, Suzaku’s hometown rival. Standing next to her was her Blaziken, Gurren. Yeah Blaziken wasn’t a dragon type Pokemon, but Gurren was her first Pokemon ever. That’s a bond that will surpass anything.

“You two are pathetic” Kallen said with disdain. “Don’t tell me you’re actually scared of these prissy Britannians.”

“Of course not” Suzaku said back with just as much disdain.

Gino was too busy grinning like an imbecile to pay any attention to her attitude. Heck he kind of liked it. “Hey Kozuki” Gino purred.

Kallen made a disgusted face and then glared back at Suzaku. “You might as well go home now Suzaku and leave this to me. There’s no way you’ll make it. I’ve heard that no one has made it past floor 4 in ages, so really there is no hope for you and your adorable little foxes.”

Suzaku let out a little growl that was mimicked by Lancelot at his feet. Well Lancelot threw in a little electrical discharge for added effect. “We’ll just see about that.”

Kallen scoffed and pushed through the doors. “See you later Kozuki” Gino called after her. Suzaku rolled his eyes again. Gino was absolutely hopeless. He took a deep breath and marched in after her. Gino falling into step at his side.

The first floor was rumored to be the easiest of the Palace. There were four small battle rooms on it. Two to the left and two to the right. Since Kallen went left first, Suzaku went right. Gino hesitated for a moment glancing between the two. When Suzaku looked back, Gino gave a little wave and thumbs up. He then chased after Kallen. Suzaku sighed and continued on his way.

The first door opened into a foresty little room. Prince Castor was sitting on a wooden little throne. He had shoulder length light greenish blue hair and kind blue eyes. The weirdest part of his getup was the knee high golden boots that Suzaku couldn’t help to notice. Suzaku introduced himself and the Prince smiled gently at Suzaku and wished him good luck. Not that Suzaku needed it because his Lancelot, beat the Prince’s bug Pokemon in record time and the Prince handed him over the little gold bug medallion proving his victory. 

The second door led to a disturbing room with oozing purplish waterfalls. The room was dimly lit and in all honesty gave Suzaku the creeps. Sitting on a cushioned throne was Prince Pollux who looked almost identical to his twin brother Castor except for his yellowish eyes. Suzaku might have gotten the creeps from this particular royal, but his Espeon, Merlin, still floored the poison type Pokemon. He walked out of the room with a golden little medallion in the shape of a potion bottle and a large confident smile. Yeah he totally had this. He didn’t even need to stop by the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon yet. Those pompous princes had nothing on him.

The third and fourth rooms didn’t pose any more of a challenge for him either. One had the tiny blonde Princess, Julia, and her grass type Pokemon. Suzaku’s Flareon, Arthur, burned through them in an instant. With a cute little pout, she handed over the leaf shaped medallion.

The last door had an eccentric Princess named Carine. She had red pigtails and giant golden hoops hanging from them. She was full of sparky spunk and her electric Pokemon matched her personality. With some fizzling and sparkling, Suzaku made it through the battle and exited with lightning shaped medallion.

He paused in front of the grand stair case leading to the second floor. His lips were pursed in thought. Should he continue for the day or come back tomorrow? Kallen strutting past him with a haughty attitude made the choice for him and he jogged up after her and the blonde doofus following her around.

XFloor TwoX

When they got to the second floor, Suzaku once again chose the opposite direction from Kallen. She was always so intense and temperamental it was exhausting being around her for very long. That’s why it wasn’t that big of a surprise that Gino followed him this time. The goofy grin that had graced his face and fallen slightly, but Suzaku brought it back soon enough. They paused in front of the door with a boulder image on it.

Gino slapped his back and grinned. “You got this my man. I’m going to hit that one over there.” Gino gestured to the door with a snowflake on it.

Suzaku smiled at him softly. “Yeah good luck dude. Meet here when we’re done?”

“Heck yeah” Gino grinned before strolling off.

Suzaku took a deep breath and opened to door. He glanced at the large shouldered man reading a book on a boulder throne. The man’s bored blue gaze flicked at him. He sighed and stood up from his throne to stroll forward. The golden tassels of his proper gray suit swung gently with his movements. He inclined his head slightly and Suzaku returned with a slight bow of his own. Then he glared at the man defiantly and called out his playful graceful Vaporeon, Nimueh. At the end of the fight, Prince Odysseus, with a dull look on his face, congratulated him and tossed him the rock medallion.

As he exited, he spotted Gino slumped against a wall looking exhausted. He saw Suzaku heading his way and stood up gracefully. “Dude that princess might have a nice rack, but dang, she is definitely the princess of ice. She just glared at me the entire time. Especially when I kicked her butt.”

Suzaku patted him on the back to congratulate him on his victory. He rolled his eyes as Kallen strode confidently up to them. Suzaku didn’t wait for her to get there. He gave Gino’s muscular bicep a squeeze. “After your icy experience, I’ll give you some time to bask in fiery heat instead” Suzaku teased and slipped through the snowflake door. He was met by a tall woman dressed in a white cape and a skin tight plum colored dress that didn’t hide her giant chest at all. It actually made Suzaku quite uncomfortable because his eye kept traveling there against his will. The women with pale brown hair gave him an olive colored glare of contempt. Not that it shook Suzaku up at all and not that her icy personality and icy Pokemon slowed him down. Arthur melted those poor Pokemon easily. As Suzaku left with a snowflake medallion provided by Princess Guinevere, he was really starting to doubt all the rumors of this palace. At this pace, he would be saving his village in no time.

He decided to finish this floor today and then come back tomorrow to beat the rest of them. With that in mind, he strode confidently to the flame door. He wasn’t worried one tiny bit about what ever fire Pokemon were on the other side. Nimueh would cool them down quickly enough. The coral haired Princess Marrybell shouted at him angrily and stomped up to him as she thrust the flame medallion into his hand. She then stomped back to her ornate throne. Her red dress swaying and her white decorative wings fluttering. Suzaku didn’t think the angelic wings matched at all. She should really have sparkly devil wings and maybe a pointy tail. He chuckled to himself as he trotted down the stairs on his way back to his hotel. He would get dinner for him and his pals. Then they would go visit the park and rest.

 XFloor ThreeX

The next day Suzaku stretched lazily in bed. He rolled over very carefully mindful of all his little buddies curled on the bed next to him. He also carefully stepped over his buddies laying on the floor. He knew most people left their Pokemon in their Pokeballs, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even with the threat that Arthur might start the place on fire, Suzaku still let the little adorable beast roam free.

He sighed as the hot water soothed his muscles. He lathered his hair with his own personal shampoo that he brought with. The scent was white grapefruit with mosa mint and it smelled absolutely divine. There was no way he was settling on the crappy hotel shampoo. His hair was too important for that. He needed to keep the right amount of fluffiness and silkiness.

In no time at all, Suzaku was dressed in his favorite pair of well worn blue jeans, a comfy brown shirt and his dark blue jacket. He attached his trusty fanny pack with his Pokeballs and set off. He wondered if he should wait for Gino again, but after seeing the tall blonde trying to spoon feed Kallen a parfait, he decided not to.

He trotted up the grand stair case with a bright smile. If today went as good as yesterday, that would be really stellar. He stopped in front of the water droplet door first figuring that would be the easiest. Lancelot was twirling in between his ankles excitedly as he pushed it open. A flamboyant blonde in a skintight blue swimsuit greeted him warmly. As he got up from his seashell throne, he tossed his head to the side causing his hair to swoosh across his face. His bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth as released his first Pokemon. Suzaku grinned and sent Lancelot into battle. Prince Clovis was kneeling on the wet floor sobbing dramatically in no time. He sniffled as he gracefully handed Suzaku his easily earned medallion.

The moment he walked through the flower door, Suzaku felt a huge dose of self-consciousness. He instantly felt under dressed in front of the prettiest girl he had ever seen. I mean the other princesses had been pretty enough, but nothing like Princess Euphemia. She was all soft features, warm lavender eyes, silky looking lips, flowing pink hair, and those curves. She had curves in all the right places and her lavender petaled dress showed it off perfectly. The pink tint on her pale smooth looking cheeks was adorable. Suzaku could totally tell why people were keen to win this palace if they could ask for this princess’s hand in marriage. Suzaku almost felt bad battling her. He shook his head trying to clear it and smiled back just as warmly as she was. He couldn’t get distracted. He had a mission. He called forth Arthur and let the fiery little fiend have his way with the cute little fairy Pokemon. Suzaku almost fainted when Euphemia pulled him into a tight hug and congratulated him. He left the room a little breathless with the medallion safe in his tight grip.

He took a couple more calming breaths before trekking onto the last and final door on this floor. A pair of wings covering it. He pushed it open and again his heart fluttered except this time for a different reason. An adorable fawn haired princess in a wheelchair greeted him with a soft friendly smile. Oh for crying out loud she was too freaking adorable. How did they expect him to fight against this angelic girl in a wheelchair? He felt like a jerk as battle started, but Princess Nunnally assured him that she was more than capable of kicking his butt. Suzaku chuckled and for the first time since he entered the palace, he summoned his Umbreum, Morgana, to have a turn. This battle was a little more intense than the other ones mostly because he actually had to use more than one of his eeveelutions to win. It was a nice change up. Nunnally wished him luck with a quick peck on the cheek and Suzaku left feeling pretty darn happy with himself.

XFloor FourX

That happiness quickly dwindled though as he stood in front of one of the most intimidating men he had ever faced off against. Prince Schneizel just exuded pure confidence as he smirked down at Suzaku. His smirk did not reach his light lavender eyes that were calculating and slightly scary. His blonde hair was groomed perfectly even when he ran one of his large hand through it. That same hand that shook Suzaku’s with an iron grip. Suzaku swallowed as he sent his Glaceon, Isolde, into the arena. The problem with Schneizel’s dragon Pokemon was that they were mixed with different weaknesses. Through a lot of sweat and slight tears, Suzaka finally managed to beat the prince, but barely. He would also have to visit the Pokecenter for the first time to heal his little buddies. They did so very well and he was so very proud. With a heavy heart, he trudged back down the stairs with the medallion in one hand and Lancelot wrapped in his arms. He wasn’t even sure if he should continue today even once they were all fully recovered. Schneizel had been brutal.

He didn’t go back that day and the next day he climbed the stairs with a little bit of trepidation. Of course he hadn’t expected the palace to be easy, but it appears that maybe the rumors were true. At least when it came to floor four.

He paused in front of the door with boxing gloves on it. With a deep breath through his nostrils, he pushed it open. Another tall big busted woman stood up to meet him. Her dark pink hair framed her firm face beautifully. Her violet eyes studied him as he approached and Suzaku had to suppress a shiver. Yep, Princess Cornelia was just as intimidating as her brother. Suzaku was actually quite shocked when the medallion was set into his numb fingers. How he had managed to beat all her tough fighting Pokemon was still somewhat of a mystery. One that he wasn’t going to question. He quickly nodded before scurrying out of the room. Lancelot once again cradled in his arms. He once again visited the Pokecenter and decided to call it quits for the day.

It was the next day that Suzaku’s world came to a grinding halt. Well at least his heart did. If he thought Euphemia had been pretty, her brother Lelouch was drop dead sexy. The sexiest thing that Suzaku had ever laid eyes on. He was all pale sharp features. Big dangerous violet eyes. Midnight silky hair. Tall, slim, lithe, graceful and overall ethereal. Dangerous. One smirk from the man had Suzaku’s knees shaky. One slim long finger tracing those thin soft looking lips had Suzaku’s brain melting.

“Welcome” Lelouch purred from where he was resting against his ornate throne.

“T-thanks…” Suzaku responded shakily.

“And what is your name Pokemon master?” Lelouch’s eyes traveled over his body from the top of his fluffy brown hair down to his shiny black boots.

Suzaku thanked the gods that he decided to step up his wardrobe game today. He was wearing tight black slacks and a skintight dark blue shirt embellished with white lines. It fit him wonderfully and showed off his muscles. Not something he had thought about earlier, but he was thinking about now. “Suzaku Kururugi” Suzaku did a little bow and Lelouch chuckled at him.

“Alright Suzaku. I suppose we should proceed with this fight.” Oh goodness did Suzaku feel like swooning as Lelouch sauntered forward. His dramatic black cape billowing behind him framing his purple and gold suit. “I’ll even choose first.”

Suzaku watched as Lelouch summoned a Meowstic into the arena. Ok that wasn’t so bad. Suzaku could handle that. Suzaku started relaxing as the battle continued. Lelouch didn’t seem that horrible to beat. He had already taken out his Meowstic, Gallade and Malamar.

“You’re doing very well Suzaku. I have to admit I’ve never seen anyone strictly use eeveelutions before. You are quite intriguing” Lelouch said silkily as he ran his slim fingers through that silky looking hair. “Are you ready to continue?” Suzaku smiled back and nodded. Morgana was plopped down on the ground licking her paws as she waited. “Alright. Shinkiro your turn.”

Suzaku’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets as a Lunala appeared in the arena. No way in heck was there a Legendary Pokemon in front of him right now. Oh, but for heaven’s sake there was. How was Suzaku supposed to deal with that? He wasn’t. The answer was that he didn’t. Suzaku fell to his knees after is complete and utter defeat.

Suzaku knelt there in a little daze and blinked when he realized that Lelouch was squatted down in front of him. Studying him with those large piercing violet eyes. Lelouch placed a hand on his hair and started ruffling it. “There there Suzaku. You did very well for your first time. No heart feelings right? I’ll even make it up to you by buying you dinner tonight.”

Suzaku choked and his cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. Was he just asked out on a date? He made a pathetic noise as Lelouch’s cool fingers trailed against his flaming hot cheek. Lelouch’s eyes were zeroed in on Suzaku’s parted lips. The moment was ruined as the door banged open. Lelouch stood up elegantly. “I’ll be at the Damocles hotel at 6 PM. If you care to join me, just tell the MaîtreD my name.”

Suzaku’s heart felt like it might explode at any moment, but then Kallen’s aggravating voice invaded his muddled mind.

“Ha! I told you to just go home Kururugi and that you couldn’t win” Kallen laughed as she marched up in front of them. “I’m Kallen Kozuki and I challenge you to a duel.”

Lelouch nodded at her passively. He winked at Suzaku as he swayed back to the other side of the arena. Suzaku got dumbly to his feet and joined Gino on the sidelines to watch. Kallen of course lost and stormed out of the room. Gino whistled and went after her dragging Suzaku along. He glanced one last time at Lelouch sprawled delectably over that fancy throne. Lelouch gave him a tiny wave as the door clanged shut.

Suzaku was pacing frantically back and forth in his tiny hotel room. The Ashford hotel was nice, but nowhere near the Damocles. He didn’t have anything remotely nice enough to wear to get into that place. They would toss him out the moment they looked at him. He made a disgruntled noise as he paced. 8 little heads followed his path back and forth. 8 sets of little shimmering eyes blinked occasionally as their master panicked. Suzaku finally gave up. He needed to go shopping. After putting his friends back into their cozy Pokeballs, Suzaku marched back out of the hotel bumping into Gino in the process.

“Woah where are you off to in a hurry?” Gino asked.

“Shopping. Need new clothes” Suzaku said irritably.

Gino arched a manly eyebrow. “New clothes?”

“Yes! Nothing I have is good enough!” Suzaku whined as he strode down the street. Gino at his heels.

“I don’t understand… Oh wait! Do you have a date tonight?” Gino’s eyes sparkled wickedly.

Suzaku paused mid-step and frowned. Was this a date? No it couldn’t be. Lelouch was just being nice. Wasn’t he? Oh man. He was so screwed. “Uh…I don’t think so?” Suzaku mumbled and then shook his head. “I’m just having dinner at the Damocles and don’t want to look like a schmuck.”

“The Damocles! Dang man. How’d you get an invite there?”

“Uh…I’m not sure…but look, I don’t have time for this. Either help me shop or get lost.”

xDinnerx

Suzaku fidgeted in the new clothes that Gino helped him pick out as he walked towards the mammoth intimidating hotel. He was in a pair of white dress pants that hugged his butt a little suggestively in his opinion. Not to mention the black button up shirt he was wearing that had gold detailing and pin stripes that came up just where his nipples were. It was pretty much like direct arrows to his chest and again skintight. How the hell did he let Gino talk him into this outfit?

XoX

Meanwhile behind some bushes. “Are you sure that Kururugi has a date?” Kallen whispered in an irritated tone.

“Yep” Gino replied back with a sleazy grin. “You should have seen how panicked he was. I’m just hoping that he finally gets some loving tonight. I spent a lot of time trying to get him dressed all nice. I mean look at that butt.”

“You’re disgusting” Kallen groaned. “Ok once I get a glance at this mystery chick, I’m out of here.”

“Suit yourself” Gino responded as they moved to the next set of shrubbery.

After Suzaku had disappeared from their direct line of sight, Gino pushed open the doors and walked up to the podium. His family name did bring some perks with it and it wasn’t especially hard to get a reservation at this fine restaurant. As they were led to their table, Gino’s eyes scanned the fancy place for his friend. His steps fumbled and he grabbed Kallen’s arm tightly. She gasped when she glanced where he was pointing.

XoX

“You look nice” Lelouch purred as he stood up and greeted Suzaku. A Suzaku that was sweating profusely and shaking with nerves.

“You do too” Suzaku replied back and thanked the stars he didn’t sound completely like a smitten school girl. Lelouch really did look nice in his tight black dress pants and white button up. Of course the top button’s left undone exposing sharp collarbones helped immensely.  

“Well go on sit down. I’m not going to bite” Lelouch said with a wicked smile showing off those pearly white teeth.

Suzaku eventually eased into the conversation and his anxiety dwindled off as they ate and drank. Maybe it was the alcohol making him feel better. Meh who knows. Lelouch was surprisingly easy to talk to and he talked about anything and everything. His love for his eeveelutions. His home. His friends. Lelouch listened attentively and threw in his own stories from time to time. Eventually though, Suzaku couldn’t help to notice Lelouch’s eyes flickering to a spot behind him and his brows furrowing.

Suzaku couldn’t help himself he turned to see what had stolen Lelouch’s attention only to lock eyes with Gino. Gino and Kallen who were sitting at a table facing him. Oh God. Suzaku’s face exploded as embarrassment swept through his whole body. They had been spying on his date this whole time…Well what he thinks was a date…

“Friends of yours?” Lelouch asked drawing Suzaku’s attention back to him.

Suzaku pouted. “Not anymore. Stupid spying idiots.”

“Well if you want to escape their prying eyes, I do have a room upstairs that we could retire to…” Lelouch dwindled off as his fingers inched themselves over to Suzaku’s hand and caressed feather light.

Suzaku made another embarrassing little noise and stared at Lelouch with wide eyes. He swallowed hard as his body went into a nervous tizzy. “Y-yeah…alright…” he whispered in response. Lelouch grinned at him with that wickedly sinful mouth.

XoX

Kallen grabbed onto Gino’s arm tightly as she watched Suzaku stand up with Prince Lelouch and head towards the exit. “Come on! We can’t lose sight of them!”

Gino, the obliging fellow that he was, allowed himself to be dragged from the restaurant. Kallen made a surprised squeak as Lelouch and Suzaku entered the elevator together. “Oh my God!”

“Yeah that’s my boy” Gino drawled in a proud suggestive tone. Kallen whacked him hard in the stomach and stormed out. Gino sighed and went back to pay the bill.

XoX

Suzaku was sweating and fidgeting again. He just couldn’t help it. It didn’t help that the elevator was completely silent besides the crappy supposedly soothing music. Nor did it help that Lelouch was leaning against the wall watching him under his lashes as a teasing little smirk played on his lips. Suzaku practically jumped when the elevator dinged. Lelouch let out a sinful little chuckle that echoed in Suzaku’s brain as he reached for his hand and dragged Suzaku into the ornate hallway.

Suzaku’s heart was beating way too fast and way too loud. He was terrified that Lelouch could hear it as the sexy man pulled him towards a door. To a hotel room. That he was about to enter into. Oh goodness gracious was he about to lose his virginity!? Suzaku felt like squeaking when the door shut behind them. His eyes scanned the giant room. What really had Suzaku’s blood pumping was the king size bed done up in a way that rich snobby people would love. There was even little chocolates on the pillows. He tore his eyes away from the bed and took in the more minor elements. There was a long couch with giant TV and bar area. There was also a Jacuzzi. Suzaku had no idea what to do with himself or where to go, so he just stood in the entry way like a deer in headlights.

Lelouch sauntered over to the bar and poured them each a drink. Lelouch held out the drink and gestured for Suzaku to come join him. Suzaku was more than happy to accept the invitation and drink. Especially the drink. Hopefully it would sooth his frayed nerves. They both sat down on the couch and sipped in silence.

“Suzaku, why are you here?” Lelouch finally asked breaking that unbearable silence. The fingers that were resting on the back of the couch inched forward and played with Suzaku’s wavy hair.

Suzaku turned and looked at Lelouch confused. “Because you invited me…?” He replied and blinked at Lelouch. Was he missing something? Should he not be here?

Lelouch laughed softly. “Yes. I very much did, but you don’t know me. Well outside of being a prince and beating your cute little butt in our battle. I’m just curious what your motivation for coming here is. Are you trying to seduce me into letting you win?”

Suzaku had to have heard that wrong. He had to. He gaped at Lelouch as he felt a rush of heat to his face. “I-I’m not trying to sed-seduce you!” Suzaku choked out indignantly. “If anyone’s trying to seduce someone, that would be you with all your…” Suzaku paused and gestured at all of Lelouch. “Not to mention your fingers that keep playing with my hair!”

Suzaku felt his ire fade away as Lelouch smirked roguishly at him. His fingers left Suzaku’s hair and Suzaku swallowed as Lelouch inched closer to him. “You say I’m trying to seduce you?” Lelouch purred and his finger trailed up the golden pinstripe of Suzaku’s shirt pausing right where it ended, which just so happened to be over Suzaku’s nipple. “Did you look at your outfit before coming here?” Lelouch’s fingers circled the area pressing a little harder.

Suzaku whimpered slightly and bit his lower lip. He could feel heat spreading through his entire body starting from where Lelouch was rubbing his hardening nipple underneath the material of his shirt. Lelouch moved even closer and his heated breath hit Suzaku’s lips.

“Tell me Suzaku” Lelouch started as his finger trailed down the pinstripe. “What do you think of my sister Euphemia?”

Suzaku’s eyes opened from where they had fluttered shut. He looked into Lelouch’s violet eyes that were practically glowing at the moment. Eyes that were inches away from his own. “What? What does that have to do with anything?”

Lelouch’s fingers paused at the top of his pants and slowly started tugging the material of his shirt out. “Well you see, she hasn’t been able to stop talking about the noble green eyed brunette that she battled against. She really wants you to win the palace and ask for her hand in marriage. She was really quite pissed when I beat you.”

“Uh…ok…I’m confused by what’s happening here?” Suzaku responded and squirmed as Lelouch’s cool fingers inched up underneath his shirt and touched his burning skin.

“I just want to clarify things before this goes further. I would typically let her have any other man she was infatuated with, but I can’t seem to want to let you slip through my fingers. There is something about you. You’re beautiful and quite intriguing, so I have to ask.” Lelouch paused as he popped the button of Suzaku’s slacks. “Would you rather be with my sweet innocent sister, or would you rather be with me?” Lelouch’s fingers paused all exploratory movements and waited. His eyes never leaving Suzaku’s.

Suzaku wasn’t sure where the boldness came from, but he wrapped his hand around the back of Lelouch’s neck and pulled him forward. He couldn’t help the pleased noise that escaped him when Lelouch’s soft silky divine lips made contact with his. Lelouch eagerly responded and that was how Suzaku ended up with a lap full of a sexy raven haired man. Lelouch’s fingers were buried in Suzaku’s hair as he straddled and ground against Suzaku. Lelouch tasted exquisite, like wine and that parmesan chicken he had for dinner. Suzaku groaned. His hands slipped down Lelouch’s slim back to land firmly on Lelouch’s slim hips directing those tantalizing movements.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Lelouch pulled back for some much needed air. He chuckled as be nibbled at Suzaku’s ear. “I guess that answers that question.” Lelouch slipped off of Suzaku’s lap and he couldn’t stop the disgruntled noise. Lelouch laughed at it and winked at Suzaku. “Just getting more comfortable. It’s getting a little hot in here.”

Suzaku watched with wide eyes as Lelouch’s nimble fingers made quick work of his white dress shirt. A moment later he was wiggling his slim hips and disposing of his dress pants. Suzaku’s interest twitched excitedly in his own very tight restricting pants. Pants he was already trying to tear off as he watched Lelouch saunter towards the bed. The tight black briefs falling the process. Everything inside Suzaku was pulsing and racing as he quickly started to shed everything piece of his clothing as well. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. Especially with someone as beautiful, mysterious and dangerous of Lelouch. Prince of Britannia. He froze mid-step and his eyes flew wide with panic. That’s right! Lelouch was fricking royalty and Suzaku was about to get all frickety frack with him. He squeaked in panic.

Lelouch arched an elegant eyebrow at him from where he was sprawled out on the bed. Long milky legs parted invitingly. Next to him there was already lube and condoms waiting. Holy heck was Suzaku freaking out. Lelouch pouted adorably and pulled the sheet over himself. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” he said in a voice trying really hard to sound neutral.

“Umm…I just…uh…” Suzaku squirmed uncomfortably where he was standing in his boxers. “You’re a prince.”

“Yes, so?” Lelouch responded back with another arch of his eyebrow. “I don’t see the problem. I like you. You like me. Is there really anything else that needs to be worried about?”

“I don’t know… I guess not…” Suzaku mumbled and started slowly moving towards the bed again. He just couldn’t help it. Lelouch really was intoxicating and when he smiled, Suzaku’s insides melted and pooled heavily in his crotch.

That was how Suzaku found himself under the covers, naked, grinding against an equally naked Lelouch. Their breathing mingled together as they panted. When Lelouch shoved the lube into Suzaku’s tingling fingers, Suzaku didn’t protest. How could he when Lelouch made such delectable noises. He particularly liked the ones that escaped those silky lips as worked Lelouch open.

Suzaku’s mind blanked out as he finally pushed inside the writhing body below him. Never had he experienced something so undeniably pleasurable in his entire life. Lelouch was tight and hot and oh gods Suzaku wasn’t sure how long he’d last to enjoy this feeling. That was why he was determined to take everything slow. Lelouch apparently didn’t like that idea so much and flipped them over. Suzaku looked up through his haze as Lelouch started moving on top of him.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku groaned out as his hands flew to Lelouch’s slim hips and his head fell backwards. He forced his eyes back open to watch. It was freaking amazing. Everything about Lelouch was amazing. Lelouch arching and moaning on top of him was driving Suzaku crazy. All of his muscles tensed and his toes curled. He almost lost in completely as Lelouch reached down to touch himself, but he held on like the trooper he was. Well that was until Lelouch tightened like a vice and painted his stomach. Then Suzaku was completely lost in a blissful numbing haze.

xMorning afterx

Suzaku yawned and stretched as he walked to the Ashford hotel. Only a little bit of a limp in his step. It had been a long long eventful night. He had learned quite a bit from Lelouch over the course of the evening. He should probably feel bad doing a walk of shame, but really he didn’t. He smiled as memories of last night flashed into his mind.

His smile dropped slightly however when he saw Gino sitting on a bench in front of the hotel. His eyes scanned Suzaku in the same outfit as last night and he grinned knowingly. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. Did you have fun last night?”

Suzaku could feel heat creeping up his neck and looked sheepishly at Gino. “Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.”

Gino laughed as he stood up and followed Suzaku into the hotel. “Or do you have people to do?”

Suzaku couldn’t help it. He smiled and looked up at the tall blonde. “Shut up Gino. I’m not talking about anything with you.”

“Ah come on man! I want all the sordid details.”

“Nope.” Suzaku smiled as Gino pleaded with him down the corridors of the hotel. When he got to his room, he shut the door in Gino’s stupidly handsome face. He let out a little happy squeal and fell back on the bed.

He wasn’t sure when he dozed off, but his phone ringing tore him from the blissful dream. He fumbled for the phone and answered it. “Hello.”

Suzaku sat straight up as his father went on and on about their good fortune. Apparently a decree just came out that the wages of his village were going up substantially. Not to mention that the already mined areas would be restored into various things like a wildlife park, an amusement park, a shopping mall. Suzaku listened on numbly through his father’s happy ramblings. All he could think about was his conversation with Lelouch last night. How he was going to ask the Emperor to leave his village alone once he beat the palace.

When the phone call ended, Suzaku was grinning. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned on, but it was still amazing. He had no doubt Lelouch had done this for him. The thought made his heart sore. Now he didn’t have to beat the palace. Not really. He was however going to. There was something else he wanted to ask for instead. That something was for a certain prince’s hand in marriage. Suzaku giggled and pulled Lancelot into a tight hug. First thing on the agenda – beat Lelouch completely into the ground. Figuratively of course.

 


End file.
